Diary of Kiara Jaimes I
by Warrior-Halfa
Summary: Kiara Jaimes, is your normal everyday 13 year old. Okay, mostly normal. One day, she gets sucked into a TV show. A show none other than Rick and Morty. But of course, how would she ever know that eh?
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Jaimes. Would you please stand up and tell us the reason for you to come to school, LATE?" I heard the teacher say sternly ad I heard MOST of the other classmates lie.

It's not my fault I got dragged here! I could have really rather have stayed at home. And binge watch Netflix.

If it weren't for the fact that I were 13, I'd have taken the day off and chill.

Woah, and I didn't even introduce myself. heh.

I'm Kiara Jaimes. As you've guessed, I a regular old student who kinda attends school just cause I have ta. I just have some parents who don't really care honestly even if I were gone for like, a month! Like that time I ran away from home at twelve. The childcare services even wanted to take me away after some police fella found me. After that they made sure that they fed me and that I went to school, but, their efforts only went that far.

I spend most of my time watching shows and going so damn much faster than those idiots at school.

They really need a new teacher who doesn't care whether you come to school late and thinks more about your intelligence. And complains and scolds the kids less. Typical old grumps.

I stood up and crossed my arms.

"I slept late. What else." I answered plainly and shrugged.

"Mam. If you wish to be treated with respect you should first show others respect."

She reprimanded.

The regular old way to start school.

Arrive late. Get scolded. Listen to a boring lecture about respect. Listen until recess. Meet the bullies. Walk away. Bell rings. Do a bunch of random, easy equations. School ends. Home.

Nothing new.

School went pretty normal. The only abnormal thing happened when I got home.

My parents were out. Which was not really that weird. My dad was a inventor. Mom was a chef.

They were out. They were busy. My dad would be out no one knows where and come home with weird things that I always did try to understand. No matter how much I studied, he always knew so much more.

I went straight into the living room and dropped my bag on the wooden planks.

Switched on the telly and made myself comfortable on the couch.

First thing as ever, being a good ol' Sunday, I looked for a new Rick and Morty episode.

My pop figured out how to make the telly into a huge computer. We even have a keyboard.

He liked to use it for research and random, er, stuff.

This was a show my bud showed to me.

I kinda got hooked in minutes.

A few moments into the intro, I found a note on the keyboard written hurriedly in a fountain pen.

'Do not switch on TV.

Danger.

Digitizing Lazer is still activated.

Auto is on'

I am so dead meat.

I looked behind me and the last thing I remembered was a bright blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open as I scanned the room.

What had happened?

Digitizing lazer?

Lights?

I found myself walking on the streets. Or standing. Whatever. A nice grey pavement, people were passing by and ignoring me. Trees, bushes, lush greenery. To sum it all up, I was in my own neighborhood. I did not panic. Kind of. They were pretty ordinary houses. The only thing that stuck me strange was the way they looked.

Too, perfect. Not that they were perfect. Not exactly the way I remembered it.

I walked back home thinking I had been dreaming. I wish I was. Where my home was, was an orphanage. I walked in and looked around. My home HAD BEEN REPLACED.

Entry 2 end

(Sorry for shortness. I am pretty busy lately.)


	3. Chapter 3

_I walked back home thinking I had been dreaming. I wish I was. Where my home was, was an orphanage. I walked in and looked around. My home HAD BEEN REPLACED._

 _Home._

 _It's gone._

 _I looked up slowly half expecting to see the familiar red roofed, single story home I had lived in for most of my life._

 _It wasn't there._

 _It was instead replaced with an almost school like building. Where the garage should have been was a garden. A rather well maintained one to that. I grinned and took a few steps closer. Perhaps I was dreaming. I knew this place like the back of my hand. Perhaps in this dream I lived in an orphanage. Or something like that. I knocked the wooden door and was greeted by a nice girl. She was just around my height and had blonde hair instead of black. It was tied up in two neat braids with light blue ribbons. She was fair skinned, had blue eyes and was dressed casually. At least, my idea of casual._

 _"Hey! Er, It's Kiara Jaimes. I live (lived) here?" I said almost uncertain._

 _"Kia! You're gonna be late! I was wondering where you went." She said as she grinned from ear to ear and swung an arm around my shoulder._

This had weirded me out a little, being so lose to such a stranger, but I still played along. Who knew? I might be able to find out what had happened. I didn't know where I was, who she was, why I was here, although I had a vague idea it was my dad, and what was the relationship between the girl and me. What had she meant by late?

"Late? for what?"

"DINNER! You're acting strange, girl. C'mon." She rolled her eyes and led me in.

It was a rather nice place actually. It looked just like a home, but bigger. I could hear the soles of my sneakers tap against the wooden tiles of the floor. It was strange, unlike my home, yet in the same place.

"Sorry, um, I think you're name must've slipped my mind. What is it again?" I said as genuinely as I could. Behind my back I had crossed my fingers for luck and hoped that my acting skills had not faltered.

"Marian. C'mon Kia, don't kid around with me. We've been besties for the past two years!" She sacked my shoulder playfully.

Marian. Nice name. It seems she's my best friend here.

"Sorry Marian, probably just tired." I fake stifled a yawn and kept following her.

"No sweat."

She brought me to this, room. I suppose it was a room. It was the size of my school's cafeteria hall! Just, with doors and wooden tables instead of coloured ones. Whoever choose the colours for the school tables must have a a terrible sense of fashion! Not that I really cared though.

I saw groups of children sitting at different tables and chatting, pen beating, gossiping and eating. I saw a single, long rectangluar table covered in a dark blue cloth. On it, there were several dishes with spoons on it and a stack of cutlery at each side. Marian dashed forward and grabbed two plates and sets of plastic cutlery. After passing one set and plate to me, she beamed.

"Today we've got pork ribs instead of stew!" She joined the cue and chirped.

She seemed to be happy. I still had no idea why I was brought here and nobody looked at me strangely. SInce they didn;t look at me...well, I looked around at them.

I dumped bits of random food on the plate and followed the Blonde girl to wherever she sat.

"You seem a bit clingy today." She remarked.

I shrugged and started digging in to the food. I hardly tasted it or chewed.

I had to find out where I was, and if needed, how to get out, but I decided to play along.

For now.

I might just even be able to discover more this way too.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Since my exams are over I can focus more on these! Tell me if you spot any mistakes.**_

 _ **You guys mean a lot to me!**_

 _ **~Aspiretobeawriter signing out~**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Marian, just asking... Do you wanna take a memory quiz?" I asked my roommate as we were lying on the bunk beds. After dinner, we were pretty much sent to our rooms and locked in for the night. It's a pretty room, nice and all. Having nothing other than a bunk bed, two desks with lamps on it and two power sockets underneath the window pane. Everything else here was personalised.

"Sure! It'd reaaal boring here anyways. Miss Maron set up alarms in case anyone sneaks out and I left my magnet at school." I heard her sigh.

Miss Maron. Take note of her.

"Ok, well... What's my name?" I asked playfully. I'm sure glad I'm a convincing actor. If I weren't, people here would have thought I knocked my head or something. Time for the real questions. I clenched my teeth hoping she wouldn't get suspicious

"Seriously? Kiara Jaimes. Nest." She replied boredly.

"Serious one then, when did we move here?" I smirked.

"Last week. C'mon, CHALLENGING puhleeeeez." Marian rolled her eyes.

"Fine, have you met the neighbors?"

"Wait, wait, wait... the eccentrics? NO WAY. NOT EVEN CLOSE." I felt a sharp kick to the top bunk and shake.

"Eccentrics? I haven't even looked at them. what are they like for you to call them eccentric?" I silently thanked heaven that we moved in just last week.

"I heard that the kid who lives there has a crazy in the head granpa, drunken mom and dad who got divorced not too long ago."

Why does that sound so damned familiar?

"You don't sa-" I got cut off by the sound of an explosion. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

I heard a few kids from the rooms next door get off the bunks and bang at the doors. And some of them forgot about the alarm and jumped out the window.

"Let's check it out! Sounds fun!" I jumped off the top bunk eagerly and grabbed a white jacket and sweatpants. "Coming?"

"You bet! Anywhere's better than here right now." I heard the blonde reply.

Jumping out the window and climbing down, I followed the sound of sizzling. I wasn't the only one though, a few other kids were heading in the same direction as me.

"Quick! Before Miss Maron finds us!" Marian grabbed my wrist and dashed to a familiar looking house.

Perhaps this adventure woudn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: The fun REALLY begins in the next chapter. :3_**


End file.
